The present invention relates to a high frequency-resistant coating for enamelled wire. In particular, the present invention relates to a high frequency-resistant thermosetting coating for enamelled wire. The subject invention also relates to a enamelled wire produced from a high frequency-resistant coating. The enamelled wire is for use in switch power supply transformers or winding materials for high frequency coils.
With the minimization of the spacing of transformers, the requirement for high frequency-resistance of power supply increases. The power supply most widely used in electrical facilities, such as switching power supply (SPS). The coating material of conventional enamelled wires needs to be further modified to meet the high requirements for high frequency-resistance. Known enamelled wires for use in a variable frequency motor for pulse-width modulation (PWM) cannot withstand long term frequency shock. JP 53-4785 discloses a crystalline thermoplastic resin for enamelled wire of insulated coating. Since the coating of the enamelled wire is thermoplastic, the mechanical properties such as surface hardness, abrasion resistance, and rubbing resistance are worse and the enamelled wire tends to be damaged during the coiling process. Hence, JP 56-93214 discloses an improvement to the above disadvantages by applying a layer of thermoplastic polyamide (for instance nylon) onto the thermoplastic resin by imparting extensibility and sliding to improve the mechanical properties during the coiling process. However, since the adhesion between the thermoplastic resin and thermoplastic polyamide is poor, three separate coatings have to be applied to increase the thickness of the coating up to 100 xcexcm to prevent thermal cracking resulting from the high frequency impact. Furthermore, each coating is made by mixing a combination of thermoplastic materials on the basis of a fixed ratio to improve the adhesion between layers and softening resistant temperature of the coating.
Therefore, it is desirable to be able to manufacture a single coating enamelled wire with strong adhesion qualities for a low cost and without having to change the processing conditions.
The object of the present invention is to provide a thermosetting coating for high frequency-resistance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a high frequency-resistant thermosetting coating having excellent adhesion ability.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a high frequency-resistant thermosetting coating which is not produced by multiple coatings.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a high frequency-resistant thermosetting coating which is for use in switch power supply transformers or winding materials for high frequency coils.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a high frequency-resistant thermosetting coating which is for use in the manufacture of thick enamelled wire without changing the processing conditions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a high frequency-resistant enamelled wire produced from a high frequency-resistant thermosetting coating.
The above features and advantages of the present invention will be better understood with reference to the detailed description and examples. It should also be understood that the high frequency-resistant enamelled wire illustrating the present invention is exemplary only and not be regarded as a limitation of the invention.
By way of illustration and to provide a more complete appreciation of the present invention with many of the attendant advantages thereof, the following detailed description is given concerning a high frequency-resistant thermosetting coatings and high frequency-resistant enamelled wires produced therefrom.
The present invention relates to a high frequency resistant thermosetting polyurethane (PU) coating for the manufacture of a high frequency resistant enamelled wire. The present invention also relates to a high frequency resistant enamelled wire which is produced from a high frequency resistant thermosetting polyurethane (PU) coating. When the thickness of coating is up to 85 xcexcm, the high frequency resistant properties of the enamelled wire are outstanding.
The polyurethane used in the subject invention is obtained by mixing block diisocyanate component and esterified polyol component in an appropriate ratio.
The block diisocyanate component is produced from polymerized components comprising a diisocyanate, a methylol alkane, and a tertiary amine. The molar ratio between the diisocyanate and methylol alkane is in a range from 0.7 to 1.3:0.1 to 0.6.
The esterified polyol component is produced from components comprising a terephthalate (or terephthalic acid), an anhydride, p,pxe2x80x2-diaminodiphenylmethane, and at least one polyol in a molar ratio of 0.7 to 1.3:0.7 to 1.3:0.3 to 0.7:2 to 4. A catalyst such as tetrabutyl titanate can be added in an amount of 0.1 to 0.2% by weight.
The diisocyanate used are exemplified as toluene diisocyanate, methylene diisocyanate, 4,4xe2x80x2-diphenylmethan diisocyanate, hexylene diisocyanate, and xylyene diisocyanate. The methylol alkane is exemplified as trimethylol propane. The tertiary amine is exemplified as triethylamine.
The polyols used are exemplified as ethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, and glycerol. The molar ratio of ethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, and glycerol is about 1.0 to 1.6:1.0 to 1.6:0.2 to 0.5. The anhydride is exemplified as trimellitic anhydride. The terephthalate is exemplified as dimethyl terephthalate.
The block diisocyanate component is mixed with the polyol esterified component in a ratio of 1:1 to 1:2.5 depending on the molecular weight. The modified polyurethane thus obtained has a solid content about 40 to 46% (drying at 170xc2x0 C. for 2 hours), preferably 43 to 45%, and has a viscosity of 18 to 25 poise (30xc2x0 C.), preferably 23 to 25 poise (30xc2x0 C.). The solvents used may be a single solvent or a mixture of solvents to dissolve the materials for facilitating coating. The amount of solvents is 54 to 60% by weight of the coating.
The high frequency resistant enamelled wire of the subject invention is produced from the high frequency resistant coating. The high frequency resistant enamelled wire comprises a metal conductor as a core and a coating layer superimposed on the core. Metal conductors are known in the art and can be selected for special requirements. The metal conductors may be copper. The cross-section of the metal conductors is preferably in a shape of a circle. The diameter of the metal conductor is in a range of 0.1 to 1.5 mm, preferably in a range of 0.20 to 1.0 mm. The high frequency resistant enamelled wire possesses outstanding high frequency resistant properties when the thickness of the coating layer is within a range of 85 to 120 xcexcm.
Since the coating of the subject invention is thermosetting, the coating layer obtained is superior to the thermoplastic resins in respect of toughness, adhesion, crosslinking density, abrasion resistance, and softening resistance. When the thickness of the coating layer is 90 xcexcm or more, the high frequency resistant lifetime is comparable to that of JP 56-93214. When the thickness of the coating layer reaches 97 xcexcm, the high frequency resistant lifetime is three times or more than that of JP 56-93214. Since the coating layer of the subject invention is not applied to the enamelled wire in a multiple coating manner as that of JP 56-93214, the subject invention does not possess adhesion problems. In addition, the subject invention does not involve complicated processes changing processing conditions, and it is inexpensive in cost.